epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Jella141/Cover Requests
Hey, it's Jella! I'll now be taking requests for iTunes covers as well as title cards. So ye, hit me up with some suggestions pls. I'll try doing as many as I can! If you have a personal logo that you would like to be on a cover, just send it to me and I'll make sure to use it :) |-| Covers= Snake vs Rommel.png|Solid Snake vs Erwin Rommel - suggested by Mystical Trixter Alice vs Dorothy.png|Alice vs Dorothy - suggested by Baby GG Penguins vs Turtles.png|Penguins of Madagascar vs TMNT - suggested by Alanomaly Donkey vs King.png|King Kong vs Donkey Kong - suggested by LeandroDaVinci Hawk vs Tiger.png|Tony Hawk vs Tiger Woods - suggested by PertyQwerty Bach vs Tupac.png|Bach vs Tupac - suggested by TKandMit KISS vs 1D.png|KISS vs One Direction - suggested by JD4SURVIVOR Phelps vs Bolt.png|Usain Bolt vs Michael Phelps - suggested by TKandMit Scooby & Shaggy vs Mythbusters.png|Scooby & Shaggy vs Adam & Jamie - suggested by ScoobyWho Knoxville vs Knievel.png|Johnny Knoxville vs Evel Knievel - suggested by CaveJohnson333 Carrey vs Chaplin.png|The Little Tramp vs Ace Ventura - suggested by BackToTheFuturama86 KISS vs Wiggles.png|KISS vs The Wiggles - suggested by Gliscor Fan Yu vs Pluto.png|Yu Narukami vs Pluto the dog - suggested by Gliscor Fan Irving vs Doflamingo.png|Lloyd Irving vs Donquixote Doflamingo - suggested by HappySmileyGuy Witch vs Maleficent.png|Maleficent vs The Wicked Witch of the West - suggested by Gliscor Fan Springtrap vs Indominus Rex.png|Springtrap vs The Indominus Rex - suggested by Teddyfail Kimg jong un.png|Kim Jong-un - suggested by Loygansono55 Kimg jong un 2.png|Kim Jong-un 2 - suggested by Loygansono55 Kimg jong un 3.png|Kim Jong-un 3 - suggested by Loygansono55 Pootis vs Scoot.png|Pootis Spencer vs Scoot - suggested by TheDarkLordofDarkness PiB vs CitH.png|Cat in the Hat vs Puss in Boots - (Bob and Loyg's Too Swaggy To Handle Rap Battles of Too Swaggy To Handlery) Aristotle vs Plato.png|Aristotle vs Plato - suggested by Agattert Aristotle vs Galileo.png|Aristotle vs Galileo - suggested by Agattert Madonna vs Spears.png|Madonna vs Britney Spears - suggested by Agattert Slenderman vs Zodiac.png|Slenderman vs The Zodiac Killer - suggested by RoboticOperatingApple Bundy vs Bates.png|Ted Bundy vs Norman Bates - suggested by Dragonsblood23 Nas vs Cash.png|Nas vs Johnny Cash - suggested by Agattert Kirby vs Star-Lord.png|Kirby vs Star-Lord - suggested by Iamthelegion Comic Aliens vs Video Game Aliens.png|Comic Aliens vs Video Game Aliens - suggested by Iamthelegion Fox vs Corsair.png|Fox McCloud vs Corsair - suggested by Iamthelegion Dedede vs Henry.png|King DeDeDe vs King Henry VIII - suggested by ProbablyNoah Over the garden wall vs Lewis & Clark and Sacagawea.png|Wirt, Greg, and Beatrice vs Lewis, Clark, and Sacagawea - suggested by ProbablyNoah Neo vs Cyclops.png|Neo vs Cyclops - suggested by AWC Moon vs Armstrong.png|Sailor Moon vs Neil Armstrong - suggested by RoboticOperatingApple Clown vs Sweet.png|Horny the Clown vs Sweet Tooth - suggested by John Micheal Mitchell Mario, Link & Samus vs Batman, Superman & Wonder Woman.png|Mario, Link, and Samus vs Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman - suggested by ProbablyNoah falcon vs falcon.png|Captain Falcon vs Captain Falcon - suggested by Mystical Trixter Pepe vs Sonichu.png|The Rarest of Pepes vs Sonichu - suggested by CaveJohnson333 Stallone vs Johnson.png|Sylvester Stallone vs Dwayne 'The Rock' Johnson - suggested by Agattert Bush vs Clinton.png|Bill Clinton vs George W. Bush - suggested by Agattert Rick vs Pepe ft. Eggplant.png|Pepe vs Rick Grimes ft. Eggplant - suggested by Teddyfail Ultron vs Skynet.png|Ultron vs Skynet - suggested by Teddyfail Shepard vs Galileo.png|Commander Shepard vs Galileo Galilei - suggested by Iamthelegion Skynet vs SHODAN.png|Skynet vs SHODAN - suggested by Iamthelegion Ben 10 vs Mario.png|Ben 10 vs Mario - suggested by Iamthelegion Batman vs Cheese.png|Batman vs Cheese - suggested by Iamthelegion Pleasant vs Fowl.png|Skulduggery Pleasant vs Artemis Fowl - suggested by Iamthelegion Electro vs Starkiller & Kyle Katarn.png|Electro vs Starkiller & Kyle Katarn - suggested by Iamthelegion War Machine vs Raiden .png|Raiden vs War Machine - suggested by Iamthelegion Arkham vs Winter.png|Arkham Knight vs Winter Soldier - suggested by CaveJohnson333 Bane vs Donkey Kong.png|Donkey Kong vs Bane - suggested by Iamthelegion Wario vs Knuckles.png|Wario vs Knuckles - suggested by ZanderZalmander Trebek vs Harvey.png|Alex Trebek vs Steve Harvey - suggested by ZanderZalmander Mario & co. vs Batman & co.png|Batman, Superman, The Flash, Wonder Woman, and Green Lantern vs Mario, Link, Kirby, Samus, and Fox McCloud - suggested by Iamthelegion Captain vs Chief.png|Master Chief vs Captain America - suggested by Iamthelegion Sephiroth vs Galactus.png|Sephiroth vs Galactus - suggested by Iamthelegion Barry's comment vs List of people on chat.png|Loyg's sentence vs List of users on chat - suggested by Loygansono55 Daredevil vs Wright.png|Daredevil vs Phoenix Wright - suggested by Iamthelegion Max vs Shrek.png|Max vs Shrek - suggested by Pierce.williams.39 Hector Barbossa vs Brook.png|Hector Barbossa vs Brook - suggested by Loygansono55 Darude vs Rick Astley.png|Darude vs Rick Astley - suggested by Teddyfail |-| Title cards= The Riddler title card.png|The Riddler - suggested by CaveJohnson333 Jigsaw title card.png|Jigsaw - suggested by CaveJohnson333 Arkham Knight Title Card.png|Arkham Knight - suggested by CaveJohnson333 Winter Soldier Title Card.png|Winter Soldier - suggested by CaveJohnson333 ---- Category:Blog posts